


Doce formas de hechizar a una bruja

by veintisiete



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veintisiete/pseuds/veintisiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley es un superdotado, el rey de las frases ingeniosas, maestro en el arte de consolar a una chica. "Ah". A veces tiene ganas de arrancarse la lengua y darle una paliza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doce formas de hechizar a una bruja

**Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja**

**1**

Es un estúpido, un idiota con demasiada magia en las venas. Deberían expulsarle, vetarle de las clases porque, la verdad y entre nosotros, no entiende nada, siempre tiene la boca abierta, se ríe por encima de las voces de los demás y no respeta que haya gente que quiera estudiar y aprender.

_Empollona insufrible._

Qué sabrá él. No tiene ni idea, no se imagina lo necesario que es para ella aprender tanto de todo lo que pueda. No es como si Hermione siempre hubiese convivido con la magia, ni como si supiera en realidad muchas cosas. Sólo absorbe teoría, datos, cifras. No es como si su familia la comprendieram como si pudiesen ayudarla a manejar todo lo que lleva sintiendo desde que era una niña.

Estúpido, idiota con demasiada magia en las venas. Sigue siendo un estúpido, idiota y cabeza cuadrada hasta que oye el ruido monstruoso que emite el trol y agacha la cabeza por debajo del hueco que hay entre la puerta del baño y el suelo. Es enorme, gigante, una masa musculosa que llega hasta el infinito y se le salen los ojos de órbitas porque, estúpida ella, ni siquiera lleva su varita consigo. Entonces aparece él. Pelirrojo, estúpido, pequeño.

Y la salva. (Como siempre).

**2**

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Ron suena grave, casi ronca. Supone que había estado a punto de dormirse y que ella le ha despertado, así que se encoge en la cama, como si pudiese verla aun estando de espaldas.

—Sí.

—Pues duérmete —le aconseja, la voz ahora pastosa, los músculos relajados. Puede imaginarse su expresión somnolienta, el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Vale.

El silencio que hay en la enfermería nunca le había resultado tan insoportable como ahora. Las horas parecen estirarse y volverse a estirar como un chicle, asfixiándola. Se lleva una mano al torso, donde sus costillas parecen crujir con cada movimiento que hace y aprieta los labios, frustrada.

—¿Crees que Harry estará bien?

El pecho le duele tanto que podría llorar en ese mismo momento y durante un segundo piensa decírselo pero respira hondo, provocando que vuelva a dolerle incluso más de lo que le dolía en un principio. Ron se gira hacia ella, incapaz de dormir también, y la chica finge mirar hacia el techo de la sala.

—Creo que piensa que es su culpa —sigue hablando, rascándose las cicatrices de los brazos. Sobre la piel de éstos aún se pueden distinguir los surcos que aquellos cerebros del departamento de misterios dejaron y Hermione aparta la mirada, angustiada—. No es su culpa, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, mierda. No es su culpa que Sirius haya… Bueno.

—Claro que no es su culpa —murmura la chica.

Se quedan en silencio de nuevo, como si algo invisible comenzase a moverse entre los dos. Pasan cinco segundos, quizás diez, antes de que Hermione sienta el peso de Ron sobre su colchón, de pronto sentado a su lado. Apoya su mano, grande, masculina, sobre la de ella, y sus dedos se entrelazan.

—Tampoco es nuestra culpa, Hermione —susurra.

A Hermione le gustaría decirle muchas cosas. Cosas como que sí que es su culpa, que no se siente preparada para crecer tan rápido y vivir una guerra. Que tiene miedo, que por las noches le cuesta dormir, que sólo tiene ganas de llorar porque Sirius ha muerto y que sólo es el principio, que necesita que la abrace fuerte porque se siente pequeña y sola.

Hasta que él la abraza.

**3**

Ron abre la puerta de su cuarto con brusquedad, profundamente molesto. Lleva el pelo a lo loco y la camiseta por encima del pantalón del pijama, y está dispuesto a gruñirle a quien sea que por qué cojones le han despertado tan temprano hasta que se da cuenta de que es Hermione en pijama. La mira con la boca semiabierta, como un tonto, hasta que ella arquea las cejas.

—Buenos días —dice, como ha ensayado en el baño, delante del espejo—. Harry está durmiendo arriba y…

—Que Harry qué —inquiere, confuso. Se restriega los ojos con la mano derecha y bosteza, aún somnoliento—. ¿No iba a venir por la mañana?

—Ron, por Merlín. Déjame pasar, anda —masculla, cruzándose de brazos.

Parece inevitable que siempre tengan que acabar así, discutiendo.

Sólo han pasado diez días desde la última vez que le vio, pero algo invisible parece haber cambiado. Siguen siendo los mismos, Ron y Hermione. En la Madriguera se respira el mismo aire lleno de familiaridad, sigue habiendo gnomos, matorrales llenos de mala hierba, risas y bromas que se alargan hasta las tantas pero en el fondo todo parece haber cambiado.

Hay algo distinto, imperceptible. Cuerpos que se han estirado, torneado, olor a chico que parece impregnar toda la habitación cuando están a solas, pelo que huele a manzanas y lavanda. Hermione puede asegurar que está más alto, inmenso, que su sonrisa incluso ha cambiado, que la forma en la que ahora la mira le hace bajar la cabeza, intentando no sofocarse pensando en cosas que es mejor no decir en alto por el miedo a que no se cumplan. Sólo han pasado diez días desde la última vez que le vio, pero algo invisible parece haber cambiado. Algo como el principio de todo, de miradas que se esquivan y que acaban encontrándose, sonrisas que se ocultan y cosas que se sienten en vez de entenderse.

Ha estado en la habitación de Ron muchas veces pero nunca se había sentido así, como una intrusa. Su amigo cierra la puerta tras él y se apoya en ella, aún tratando de descifrar qué es lo que está pasando exactamente.

—¿Pero cómo ha venido? Quiero decir, ¿en taxi? No creo que el conductor supiese ni siquiera cómo…

—Le trajo Dumbledore.

—¿Dumbledore? —de pronto parece comprenderlo todo, como si la chispa imaginaria que faltaba acabase de encenderse—. Joder, claro. Con todo el rollo ese de la profecía, seguro que quería hablarle de ella.

—O quizás quería que Harry le hablase de ella —puntualiza la chica, sentándose en el borde de su cama—. No creo que debamos preguntarle nada, ya sabes cómo es Harry. Si quiere contárnoslo, nos lo contará.

—Sí, claro. _Ya sabemos cómo es Harry_ —se rasca el cuello, pensativo—. Pero tú crees… Ya sabes. ¿Que hable de Quién-tú-sabes y de Harry?

Le sostiene la mirada durante un par de segundos, entre nerviosa e indecisa. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo vuelve a hablar por ella.

—Bueno, da igual. ¿Vamos a buscar a Harry?

Es algo que se expande y no la deja respirar. Le crece dentro, en el pecho, ahí donde no se ve. Se pregunta si lo mismo le está pasando a él.

**4**

Es una Gryffindor, y los Gryffindor se supone que son valientes, así que tiene que decírselo. Lástima que siempre terminen discutiendo. Siente la sangre subiéndole por la garganta, sus mejillas enrojeciendo peligrosamente. Enfurruñada, aplasta la vaina con fuerza y se gira hacia el pelirrojo.

—Podemos llevar invitados. ¡Y estaba por invitarte a venir, pero si crees que es estúpido entonces no me molestaré en hacerlo!

No es que sea la adolescente más segura de sí misma que hay en Hogwarts pero la expresión de Ron cambia drásticamente y eso la hace sentirse grande, adulta.

—¿Me ibas a invitar? —pregunta Ron, en un tono de voz completamente diferente.

Hay electricidad entre los dos, o al menos ella lo siente así. Una sonrisa perezosa pelea contra sus esfuerzos para parecer enfadada y levanta la barbilla con arrogancia, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, pero si prefieres que me relacione con McLaggen…

_Poderosa._

—No, yo no preferiría eso —dice Ron poco después, con una voz muy reservada.

Se miran por encima de los cuencos, los troncos peleones y Harry parece desaparecer de la mesa de trabajo. Lo siente en cada resquicio de su piel, expandiéndose con una lentitud placentera.

El poderoso latido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
